Now and Here
by luv2swim95
Summary: 11 years has gone by and the Flock is living a normal life, until they are forced onto the run again, with a little surprise and some news...this really is a good story, only one new character but its Max and Fang's kid. Fax, Niggy, Gella, and Aringel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the Flock, or the Martinez's.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot and Carrie.**

**Chapter 1**

Maximum Ride sighed heavily. Carrie, her two year old daughter, cocked her head at her mother. She waddled over to her and raised her arms.

"Up, please?" Carrie asked her mother. Max raised an eyebrow and Carrie corrected her mistake.

"Would you pick me up please?" Carrie asked her mother with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes sweetie." Max hugged her daughter's middle and pulled her up on to her lap. Carrie smiled and sucked on her bottle.

"Let's sing the spider song, Carrie." Max suggested to her daughter.

"Okay! The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout…" Carrie's singing faded from Max's ears as she thought of what school would be like for Carrie tomorrow. They had trained Carrie to hide her wings, but an Olympic swimmer back was just not normal for a two year old. Carrie was smart, but what if she accidentally showed someone? No, it won't happen. They had carefully lived in secret for 11 years and she wasn't about to risk it. Then she had a thought. She hadn't completely enrolled quite yet. Perhaps she could home school Carrie. Just until she was old enough to know how to hide her wings and keep her secret.

Gosh! It had been so long since they had destroyed Itex. They had lived in perfect peace and harmony. No one found them for 11 years. Iggy, Fang, and herself had continued high school and moved on to college. Max had graduated from college with a degree in Writing, and an English teacher degree. She had written for a big time newspaper for a while. Fang had graduated with a degree in software designing and owns a blog website. Iggy was a chef and worked for a major restaurant downtown. Nudge had started middle school, and just recently graduated from college and started working for a cell phone company, combining her talking and computer skills. Nudge and Iggy had been going steady for two years and were now engaged. Max and Fang got married a couple months after college and then had Carrie. Angel had become an all American girl, your perfect 16 year old blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. She lived with Max and Fang. The Gasman was doing very well as a freshman in college, and had plans of becoming a mechanical engineer. They were happy and no one except Dr. Martinez and Ella, whom they visited often, knew of their secret.

**A/N: That's all for now! If you like it, review and I'll have more up in two days.**


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a click and the front door opened. Footsteps made their way to the basement and a blonde head poked through the doorway.

"Hey you guys, school was great! I've got a ton of homework so I'm going to head upstairs to get going on that." Angel smiled.

"Okay, Fang should be home around five, so dinner will be about six." I told her.

"Andul, I missed you!" Carrie cried out as she waddled over to hug Angel.

Angel reached down to pick her up. She smiled and threw her up in the air and caught her with practiced skill.

"I missed you too, Carrie. Did you have fun with Mommy?" Angel smiled at her.

"Yes!" Carrie replied as Angel set her down.

"I'll see you at dinner, okay?" Angel looked down at her.

"Otay!" Carrie replied, with her little girl voice.

Carrie and I played and sang a little more waiting for Fang to come home. Finally, at 5:10 I heard his voice.

"Hi Honey!" he smiled at me and then turned to Carrie. "Are you hungry?" He is still a man of few words and little emotion.

"Oh yes! Are you going to make dinner?" Carrie asked him expectantly.

"Of course! You stay here and dinner will be ready in a little bit." he replied with mock surprise.

"Hey honey, Angel had a good day, but has a ton of homework so she is very busy in her room." I reported to him.

"Okay, I'm going to check on her, then I'll start dinner." He planned.

Fang walked up the stairs and stopped at Angel's door. He knocked on it.

"Just a minute." Angel's sweet voice called. The door opened to a white four poster bed with a pink canopy and a nice white desk. On the desk were five textbooks, a huge pile of papers, a pink laptop open to a word document. A small compact blue printer stood next to a pink picture frame around a Angel's boyfriend. The walls were decorated with Honor roll and cheerleading plaques. A bookshelf in the corner of her room was crowded by books of all shapes and sizes.

"Hi I was checking up on you. Dinner should be ready in a while. I'll let you continue." Fang said backing out of her room.

"Okay, call me for dinner." Angel said.

"Sure thing." He said closing the door. He walked downstairs and started to cook.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner!" Fang called. He had cooked his shrimp stir fry, Carrie's favorite. She had very developed taste buds for a two year old.

Footsteps came running and soon everyone was seated at the table.

"It smells great!" Angel and Max called.

"Shrimp! Thank you daddy!" Carrie exclaimed as the food was plopped on her plate.

"You're welcome, honey." Fang said with a serene smile.

They sat down and ate in silence. Dessert was served and Carrie was put to bed, too tired to eat ice cream. Suddenly Max looked up from her two scoops of ice cream.

"I have an announcement. Carrie is such a smart girl, and I think pre- school would be hard on her. She has a huge secret and wings. She's only two years old. As smart as she is, it's just too young to hide a secret this big. Which is why I've decided to home school Carrie until she is old enough to hide a secret. I think it would be good for her. I could teach her to read before Kindergarten. When she turns six, I believe she will be able to handle it and she will begin public school. Angel was six and could fight off a bunch of Erasers, I am confident Carrie will keep a secret as a six year old." Max looked around after her Oscar worthy speech.

"I think that's a good idea, we can't risk being found out. What do you think Fang?" Angel agreed, as all heads turned to Fang.

"I like it. I don't consider social skills to be a top priority, so I'm all for it. It would be good for Carrie to read before Kindergarten, that's better than we ever did." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Then it's settled. I think I'll start in a couple months, after she turns three." Max smiled with relief.

"Well I've got to get back to my homework, I'm going to be up until about 9:45. I just have to stay ahead so I can go to Ashley's party this weekend." Angel planned.

"Okay, tell us if you need anything." Max called as Angel marched upstairs.

Max and Fang walked upstairs soon after, checking on Carrie. She lay so peacefully and beautiful in her crib. A single strand of blonde hair pressed against her olive skin. She was curled into a ball with a serene smile on her face. Suddenly a power surged through Max. She looked at Fang and felt drawn to him. They had created such a beautiful girl.

Once in the hall, Max turned to Fang and leaned over and kissed him. She smiled and kissed him long and passionately. They became rough and leaned against the wall. Fang's tongue traced over her lips asking for passage. She opened and then it was on. He began to inch her shirt up, massaging her chest. She moaned with delight. It had been so long. She longed for him. She curled her finger in his belt loop and led him seductively in to the bedroom…

**A/N: Review please, three chapters in one day. Did I do okay? I chose not to write the bedroom scene, it is after all rated T. And I hope it sounds okay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay you guys asked for it, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Rating: NC17**

**Warning: Some adult moments in a bed if you know what I mean.**

Max was working her way through Fang's shirt. Fang made circles around her chest. They paused for a moment, tugging off each other's shirts. Fang unclasped her bra and threw it off.

"A little impatient, huh?" chuckled Max.

Fang groaned and straddled her. She smirked and tore off his boxers. Then she pulled herself out from under him and stood up. She smirked and slowly pulled down her pants revealing her black silk thong. Then she slowly pulled down her thong, revealing herself to him. The whole time Fang moaned. Then she ran and straddled him on the bed. A few seconds later and Fang flipped her so he was on top. He kissed her and his hands made their way down her chest to the dark patch of hair. It felt so nice. She moaned and arched her back.

"You ready?" Fang asked her.

"Now!" she exclaimed in a breathy voice.

He began to massage her, putting his finger up her clit. Then he did it, thrusting into her pouring every last bit of the liquid into her. Then he pulled out collapsing next to her, both of them breathing heavily. She smirked at him. He gave a hint of a smile back. Max swore that man had the emotional capacity of a rock. They kissed passionately and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

She woke up the next morning with the bed empty next to her. Fang had already left for work. She glanced at the clock. 6:00, she better get the hard task of waking Angel up over with.

She walked to her closet, and pulled on her clothes. She was feeling optimistic. She walked down the hall.

"Angel honey, its 6:00. Are you going to curl your hair today, or straighten it?" Max knocked on Angel's door.

"Curl, one sec, gotta change." Came the sleepy answer.

"I'll set it out for you." She smiled.

2 WEEKS LATER…

"Angel, honey. Could you watch breakfast? I have to go to the bathroom." Max looked pleadingly at Angel.

"Yeah sure." Angel walked over to the skillet.

She closed the door to the bathroom with a click. Dang! Max thought when she puked into the toilet. She had to take a pregnancy test.

"Angel! I need you." Max called.

"I'll take care of breakfast, go help Max." Fang urged her. It was a Saturday and Max had wanted to try cooking, but apparently something else had come up.

Angel ran to the bathroom and clicked the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"I think just had Morning Sickness. I think I'm pregnant." Max stammered.

"Oh my God! And you'll have it just before I graduate! Go tell Fang!" Angel was literally jumping up and down.

"Okay. One sec." Max told her.

She walked out the door and came up behind Fang.

"Let Angel take over breakfast. There's something I have to tell you." She dragged him into the living room that connected to the kitchen. "I'm pregnant."

"Really? Oh wow! I think we should tell Carrie when she wakes up, okay?" A smile played on his lips. Mr. Mysterious was showing emotion? She must be dreaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this one, I was at a dance competition this whole weekend and our motel did not have free Internet Access. So here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

Max and Fang sat Carrie down in the living room. They straightened up and turned to their seats next to Angel. They had all gathered in the living room to break the news to Carrie that she was about to become a big sister. No one was very sure how she was going it take it.

"Sweetie, your daddy and I have something very important to tell you," Max said catching Fang's eye. "How would you like to be a big sister? You would be a big girl, like Angel."

"Yes, I want to be a big girl!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Well it's going to happen, because your mommy is going to have a baby." Fang smiled at her.

"Oh yah! A baby! Mommy is going to have a baby!" Carrie nearly jumped for joy. Just then the phone rang. Angel stood up to answer it.

"Hello? Oh hi Nudge...Okay, Max it for you!" Angel called.

Max answered the phone wondering what was up.

"Hi Max. Iggy and I were hoping to make dinner plans with you tomorrow. We have big news. Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell you!" Nudge was starting to ramble.

"Okay honey that sounds fine. We have some big news too!" Max winked at Angel. "See you tomorrow. Uh huh. Okay. Bye!"

"Nudge and Iggy are going to have dinner with us tomorrow. They have big news." Max told everyone else.

"Mmmmmm…Iggy you've out done yourself," Max said, finishing up her rainbow trout. "So now tell us your big news."

"Well,"Iggy and Nudge caught each other's eyes and smiled. "Nudge is pregnant."

"No way! That is so cool! Max tell them your big news!" Angel was so happy.

"Well, I'm pregnant!" Max said confidently.

"You're kidding! Oh Max that is so neat. Maybe we'll be due around the same time." Nudge was almost screaming.

"Well Iggy, how do you feel about this?" Fang changed the subject.

"I'm happy. I know I'll never get to see him but I'll always hear and feel him. I am very happy." Iggy said smiling.

"Has anyone heard from Gazzy recently?" Max asked.

"No, but it's almost Christmas vacation so we should soon." Nudge said.

"I have. He's fine and he's bringing his new girlfriend home for Christmas." Angel said.

"What's her name?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know. Gazzy sent me a picture of her and him together. She's really pretty. She looks kind of Mexican," Angel sighed. "Everyone will be a couple at Christmas except for Carrie and I."

"Umm…" Max glanced at Fang and he gave a little nod to go on. "Aww… Angel. You know if you really feel that bad about it, your boyfriend can come to Christmas."

Nudge looked at Max in shock. Max shrugged and mouthed 'she gave me bambi eyes.'

"Well it's getting late and Nudge and I should really be heading home. We'll talk to you all soon!" Iggy said with one foot out the door.

"Bye!" Max, Fang and Angel chorused.

"Well," Max said, after the latch on the front door finally clicked shut. "How do you think Gazzy is going to take this? Two women having a baby, both of which he grew up with? Around the same time? And his new girlfriend being there when we tell them. Gosh this may be harder than I thought. What do you think Angel?" Max's thought process spoke aloud.

"Well," Angel began. "I think he will be happy. There's just one other thing that he said…" Angel got a dark look on her face…

**A/N: Oooh big cliffy! Tell me what you think. Just press that little button down there c'mon you know you want to…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Actually A/N: Well Here's the next chapter, a new relationship is born. Me: not owner of M.R. JP: Owner of M.R.**

"What?!" Max practically screamed.

"You know the village light show at Christmas time?" Angel asked Max and Fang.

"Yah, why?" Max replied with a confused tone in her voice.

"And you know how that's where Fang proposed to you and Iggy proposed to Nudge?" Angel continued.

"Um yah." Max said going starry at the thought of that night.

"Well Gazzy wants to do the same to his girlfriend. He's planning to set out a romantic picnic on the park and sit down with her and watch it. He's going to have roses all over the blanket. At the finale, he'll take out the ring box and propose." Angel glanced at them both.

"Angel, as romantic as that is, WE HAVEN'T EVEN MET THE FREAKIN' GIRL! AND HE'S GOING TO PROPOSE?! WHAT IF SHE'S AN ERASER OR A WHITE COAT! I'M CALLING GAZZY RIGHT NOW! OH THAT LITTLE BEEP! HE'S IN SO MUCH TROUBLE RIGHT NOW! UGH!" Max screamed as she stomped over to the phone.

She begin punching the digits and broke the phone. She opened the secret drawer and grabbed a back up phone from the stack they had just for situations like this. Angel glanced at Fang, he was going red from the anger as well. He looked like he was going to punch a wall out. Uh oh, Gazzy was really in for it.

Fang was freaking out. They could lose everything they had gained in the past 11 years cause of Gazzy's stupid stunt. Great, just fan-freakin'-tastic. Ugh, Gazzy. Max was seriously pissed.

"Hello, is Tom there?" Fang heard Max say ever so politely, more like growled. Tom had become Gazzy's human name after he had grown out of the Captain Terror stage. Oh geez, this was not going to go well.

"Hello Tom. Can you go in a private room for a sec I need to talk to you about that thing and want to make sure no one's eavesdropping.Okay? WHAT WERE YOU THINKIN?! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD THE GIRL'S NAME, LET ALONE MET HER! OH MY GOD! HOW OLD ARE YOU?! NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU ARE THREATENING EVERYTHING WE'VE GAINED FOR THE PAST 11 YEARS! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? OKAY, EXPLAIN!" Max was screaming into the phone. Suddenly her face blushed. "Oh, okay. Sorry Gazzy. I would've never known. Well, see you at Christmas. Bye." Max hung up the phone with a sheepish look on her face.

"What happened? What did he say?" Angel jumped on her the second she hung the receiver in the cradle.

"Well, he was going to keep it a surprise, but seeing as how worried it was making everyone he decided to tell us." Max said.

"What already? I'm dying of suspense here!" Angel wailed.

"His girlfriend is Ella." Max grinned.

"Oh that is so releaving!" Fang sighed, relief washing his face.

"Oh, how cute!" Angel said a dreamy look entering her eyes.

"Yeah, I forgot they went to the same university," Max sighed. "Well time for us to turn in. I can't believe Carrie slept through all the noise!"

That problem being solved, they went to bed content. Little did they know a new problem was just ahead. Max rolled her eyes as her writer's brain took over. Yeah 'cause new problems are so unusual for Avian Americans in hiding. In the back of her mind, she was doubting their safety with all the temporarily fixed hazards.

**A/N: Well as ominous music is playing, REVIEW! C'mon you know you want to push that button. . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay I'll give you the next chapter, but please review! I'll give you cookies! Thanks to the three people that did review, the rest of you; follow their example! Press that fabulous blue button down there! Ok so this is just a quick chapter on Angel, Max and Fang's thoughts on the news. Enjoy and REVIEW! I'll give you cookies!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Game Show host: And now for Double Jeopardy**

**Game show host: Owner of Maximum Ride and all of its characters.**

**Doo doo doo doo do de doo…**

** Me: Who is James Patterson?**

**Game Show host: And we have a winner!**

Huh? Gazzy and Ella? Angel had never thought of the two together. Gazzy was so loud and blond. Ella was so dark and sweet. Maybe opposites do attract. Duh, stupid! She mentally smacked herself on her forehead. Look at Max and Fang, Nudge and Iggy, and now Gazzy and Ella.

Angel sighed. Her boyfriend was cute and all, but she wanted to fall in love. Well, Christmas was always a time for romance. Who knows? Ella had said her hot cousin from Rome was coming for Christmas, right after she said her boyfriend was coming. Of course she had not realized when she wanted to bring her boyfriend to their house for Christmas and Gazzy said he wanted to bring his girlfriend, that they had meant each other.

Nick just wasn't fun and romantic anymore, their relationship left her in a rut that she was desperate to free herself from. She was planning on breaking up with him tomorrow; he just wasn't the right one. She silently vowed to fall in love before New Year's.

Maximum felt silly. All that yelling wasted on an unimportant situation? Ugh. Fang seemed kind of embarrassed as well. She had seen Mr. Unemotional go beet red after Angel spilled the beans. Well, it was kind of the Gasman's fault after all. Trying to keep it a secret so they could surprise us? Ha! Nothing could surprise the Maximum Ride, nothing.

"Max?" Fang rolled over on the bed to face her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You okay? You keep mumbling." Fang looked at Max concerned.

"Yah I'm fine." Max grumbled.

"I love you honey, and this baby is going to be beautiful." Fang whispered in Max's ear and then he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, licking his lips for passage. They begin searching each other's mouths feeling all the crevices.

"How about we just leave it here? Don't want to be too rough with Kelly/Daniel. Sorry!" Max says apologetically.

"No, its fine I don't want to hurt Kelly/Daniel, how about we just make out? God, I sound like a teenager!" Fang says laughing at himself.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Max smirks and they continue lingering in longing…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I know grab the pitchforks but I had an **_**ocean**_** of homework before spring break. Those teachers never want us to live without homework. sighs No one bothered to review on the last chapter but since it was kind of a sucky chapter anyway, I'll give you all a break. Just remember to **_**REVIEW**_**! Ok now here's the best chapter so far…**

Max sucked in a breath. This morning sickness thing was so not working out for her. It felt worse than when she was pregnant with Carrie. Geez, if this is how she felt she could only imagine how normal mothers felt. Whoa, scary thought, imagining being a normal mother for a second. Her eyes widened at the shock of how much pain she would be in.

Still terrified of that thought, she turned her interest to yet another horrifying aspect, in her life of horrifying aspects. What if the flyboys and Itex found them again? She regularly flew with Fang, so no worrying about not being able to fly. But what about fighting? She hadn't fought to the death in 11 years. She hadn't actually fought with fists and everything in 9 years, since she beat up those gang members that were bothering Gazzy.

Fang looked at her and saw the worry lines and spaced look in her eyes. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. She leaned her head on his chest and stroked his shirt. He dropped his chin upon her head.

"Are you okay, honey?" Fang whispered in Max's ear. He kissed and stroked her hair. She nodded and continued to lean on his chest. "Everything's going to be okay." He whispered to her again.

Suddenly she looked up at Fang and a sad expression filled her face. Fang hated seeing her so distressed. He wished he could stop her from feeling like that but he had figured out long ago that he couldn't suck up her pain. He couldn't even hold in his own!

"How do you know that everything will be okay? What if Itex comes back? We haven't fought anyone in god knows how long! How could we kill 100 flyboys by ourselves when we haven't even seen one in 11 years?" She was looking at him with anguish then her gaze softened. "I'm sorry Fang. I just have this feeling that something bad is about to happen." He looked at her with concern though he knew he couldn't stop her from thinking about the worst possibilities.

She sighed and buried her face into his chest. He held her close, caressing her arms. She stroked his arm and sighed again. She looked so beautiful, there in his arms. He wished this moment could last forever. He propped her chin up and kissed her lovingly on the lips. She half-smiled and kissed him back. He suddenly flashbacked to when they were 14…

"_Fang…I love you." Max said smiling that smile that made Fang almost fall to his knees in front of her._

"_I love you too Max, I've always loved you, ever since the first time we met." Fang grinned down at her. He pulled her face into his, and his lips connected with hers. God was she beautiful. They stayed like that until they both became lightheaded and pulled away for air. They had just reunited the flock after destroying Itex in Germany. _

_Iggy had taken the rest of th flock out to get firewood even though Gazzy, Fang, and Iggy had gathered up plenty this morning. Fang leaned down and whispered in her ear that he would never leave her again. After that they headed to a small city near Arizona…_

Fang grinned down at her reliving the memory of the past. Until Max beagan to scream.

"Voice is back." She squeaked. And Fang knew they couldn't hide much longer, they were coming…

**A/N: The quicker you review the quicker I post, get it, got it, good.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I left you hanging, but I want you to review! And some did so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:JP: I own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: No I do!**

**JP: Yah and I'm Mickey Mouse.**

**Me: You're Mickey Mouse?! Cool, can I have your autograph?**

**JP: slaps forehead I'm NOT MICKEY MOUSE!**

**Me: Yah sure, and I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**JP: YOU DON'T!!**

**Me: Well fine then, I'm going to go cry over here! Sobs**

'So Voice, you finally decided to attend the freak show called my life, huh?' Max thought bitterly.

'Hey Max! Honey! It's been so long! I thought you would be in hiding.' The voice entered her brain enthusiastically.

'Okay first off, why are you back in my brain?! I'm having one of my freakish brain attacks right in the middle of me and Fang kissing. After 11 years you choose now to come back?! Second off, don't even get me started on thinking okay?!' Max shouted into her mind.

'I'm sorry Max I should've thought this over thoroughly before doing it. But this is urgent! I enter your brain to warn you, Itex is back and stronger then ever. ' The voice was going to roll off on a Hallmark card saying soon, Max just knew it.

'And why are you telling me this now?! You could've told me a month ago before I became with child, idiot!' Max screamed into her head.

'You will succeed all you have to do is drop your weaknesses.' The Voice replied in a neutral voice.

'Okay you know what _dad_? You've been reading way too many Hallmark cards again. And what the hell is that supposed to mean anyway?!'

'Christmas is in two weeks. Tell the flock you guys have to defeat Itex once and for all. Leave Carrie with your mother, she'll take good care of her.' The Voice was already bossing Max around.

'And what am I supposed to do about Gazzy and Ella, huh?' Max was really upset fists clenched by her sides.

'Make a choice, their love or the world.' Jeb stated officially.

'And why do you want me to do this? I can't even fight anymore!' Max yelled out in a cry of pain. Of course being who he is, the Voice did not answer.

Max let out a cry of anguish. She opened her eyes and blinked up at Fang.

"Is it back? Did they come back?" he asked with so much concern in his voice. All Max could do was nod, it hurt too much to talk. Fang closed his eyes and sighed as he sat down in a chair.

"Why now? Why when so much happiness is in our lives? Do they just want to torture us?!" He practically screamed. His face softened. "Of course, Carrie will stay with your mother, but what about you and Nudge? What about Kelly or Daniel?" he sighed in exasperation and put his head in his hands.

Max let a tear fall to her face. She couldn't stand to see her husband in so much pain. She sighed slowly, bracing herself for the pain. The physical pain and the emotional pain together were just too much.

'Max you should know that I hoped I would never have to come back.' The Voice popped in with a burst of pain going through her.

'Well it did, so deal with it, Jeb!' Max snapped. 'How am I supposed to deal with this? I have a two year old child for gods' sake, and another one on the way!'

'Underneath all this, you know, your destiny awaits.' The Voice stated.

'I already fulfilled my freakin' destiny Jeb! 11 years ago last month!' Max screamed inside her head.

'Its okay Max. It's all part of the big picture.' Max was getting really tired of hearing that.

'I don't care about the bigger picture! I care about my daughter! I care about my husband! I care about my sisters and brothers! I care about my mom! But I don't care about you and what you have to say, Jeb!' Max was in full out tears now.

'Honey I know it's hard for you to trust me, but this is important!' Jeb stated a hint of annoyance in the Voice, if that's actually possible.

'You know you really are an ass! Do you even know why I don't trust you?! First off, I _did_ trust you. You were my father, although I didn't know it. You took us away so we could be safe. Then you "died." You know how many years I spent crying over you? How many nights I fell asleep with tear stained cheeks?! All to find out you were one of them?! And then you go and become good, living with my mom. Then you shunned her and broke her heart! Let's count how many hearts were snapped in half by you, shall we? Let's see… So first there's Ari's, for turning him into an Eraser. Then there's mine 

for leaving us and the rest of the flock too. So far that's seven. Then my mom's heart, great job with that by the way, I will never ever forgive you for it. Which also counts as Ella's heart. Wow that's a grand total of nine hearts! You are so good Jeb! I am proud of you!' Max looked smug after this humongous speech.

'I'm sorry, Maximum. I really am.' The Voice seemed rather quiet.

'I'm sorry that after 500 times of saying that, you still think I can forgive you!' Max yelled at The Voice.

'Maximum, no matter who you trust, they're still after you. Nothing can change that.' Thee Voice said, and then it was gone.

"Max what's wrong, I heard crying." Angel swung the door open.

"They're back Angel and more powerful then ever." Max looked at her sadly, and Angel burst into tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is Chapter 10. Don't worry this is not about thoughts, this is about action and violence and all that good stuff. Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it! –sob sob- JP owns Maximum Ride. I do own Carrie and the plot!**

Max finished punching the dummy. They were almost done training, they were even better then they had been 11 years ago. She recalled the announcement she had made at Christmas time…

"Wow this dinner is fantastic, Iggy you have out done yourself!" Dr. Martinez said. It was Christmas dinner and everyone the delicious meal Iggy had made.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Max called out nervously. Angel and Fang nodded at her encouragely. "These past 11 years have been very normal for us. Well my Voice has come back with news that none of us want to hear." She paused looking at the anticipated faces. "They're back, more powerful then ever, we have 2 weeks to prepare to go again." She sat down.

"I, well, I guess it couldn't last forever." Nudge said.

Gosh, poor Carrie was going to live at her grandmother's house. There was no set time when she would see her mother again. Fang was so sad as he hugged Carrie goodbye. Tears dropped on his cheek. That had hurt Max the most. She had burst into tears telling Carrie she loved her. Now they were on the last day of training, better than ever before. That night they would leave their normal life behind to save the world.

"Okay you guys, rest up and meet us here at 10. We can get a 12 hour head start if we keep flying through the night and rest in the morning." Max said, she was beginning to accustom herself back into the role of leader.

That night they soared up in the air, remembering that feeling of freedom flying had given them. Gosh how they had missed this. They had found Total, who had a human life span and he had grown wings. He could fly just as fast as any of the flock. That night they soared through the air with their wings gliding with the wind. The internal compass told Max exactly where to go.

'Max, this is a test to see if I can still read minds.' Angel's voice popped into Max's head.

'Yes, honey, it works.' Max smiled at Angel.

Max was wondering if over the years they had developed any new powers. They hadn't dared to try for fear they would seem unusual and they would be found out. Max suddenly became overrun with anger. She was angry with Itex, angry with Jeb, angry with the School, and angry that she was on the run yet again. She felt electricity surge at her fingertips. She looked down and there was electricity at her fingertips!

"Um, we have a problem. We need to land now, and nobody can touch me it could cost you your life." Max called out to the Flock, who was staring at her.

They landed and Max looked at her fingertips which were surging with an electrical current. She curled it into a ball with her hands. She looked up and threw it in the opposite direction of the flock. Immediately it scorched the wall she had thrown it at. It burnt a giant hole about the size of Angel.

"Wow." Max breathed. "Okay you guys let's rest up, I see a Motel 6 over there."

They walked over to the Motel and pulled open the door. A man stood at the front desk looking at them supicously.

"Hello, may I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yes we would like 3 rooms?" she said looking around her. Murmurs of agreement answered her. "Yes three rooms. One with two beds please."

"May I see your ID?" the man asked. Max dug around in her pocket for a minute, finally pulling out a driver's license and her Visa.

"Here we go." She handed the man her driver's lisence. He nodded and took her ID. He typed a bit into the computer and then handed it back to Max.

"And your license plate number?" he waited politely.

"We didn't take a car, we rode our bikes." Max lied with practiced skill.

"Okay thank you. You're room number 234 which is straight up the stairs and first door on your left."

"Thank you!" Max smiled gratefully at him and they ran up the stairs.

"Okay rest up! We're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning." Max called out to them.

Nudge and Iggy headed into their room, and lay on the bed. This was going to be a quick night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been so busy.**

Nudge rolled over to face Iggy. She had been so happy that they were going to have a baby. Now she realized it would never be the same. Nudge became sad that her baby couldn't be born into a normal life. She felt such sorrow towards her baby. She sighed and felt water slide down her cheeks suddenly a puddle fell into the air just in front of her face! A waterfall had morphed out of the air. She watched in amazement as it followed wherever her hand went. She got up and opened a window. She hurled her hand out into the forest below, the waterfall gave away. It was like a rainstorm had hit! The forest was filled with raindrops and dew.

"Whoa, that was awesome! Did you see that! Oh my god! Wow! Cool! Oh my god Iggy, I can't began to express how cool that is!" Nudge started blabbering before Iggy held a finger to her lips and kissed her.

She smiled as they pulled away to breath. She loved him and was so happy they were in this together. They leaned in to kiss again. She loved this feeling. It soothed the waterfall she had cried, literally.

"What were you thinking about?" Iggy asked her in wonder. Nudge smiled again and kissed him.

"Our baby." She murmured into Iggy's ear. Iggy smiled at the thought of Nudge and his baby.

"I think we should name it!" Iggy yell-whispered into her ear.

"Right here, right now?" Nudge's tone sounded a little unsure.

"Sure! We probably won't have time like this again." Iggy stated.

"Okay. I want something fancy, not like Jim or Laura. (**A/N: Sorry to all the Jims and Lauras out there. ) **Maybe something like Jackie, or Melony for a girl, would be a little fancy." Nudge said thoughtfully. "How about this I come up with the girl names you come up with the boy names."

"Sounds good," Iggy smiled. "How about Grover and Sanlop?"

"IGGY!" Nudge whisper yelled, with a horrified look on his face.

"Joking, joking, how about Kyle, or Julius? You know like Julius Csaer? Or August. I like August. August Ride." Iggy looked thoughtful.

"You know what I like that name too. I think if it's a girl it will be Augusta. But if there is the slight chance of twins it will be July, or Julie." Nudge smiled and put Iggy's hand on her face. Iggy smiled.

"I like your mocha colored skin, its so soft." Iggy smiled.

Nudge sighed. "I love you Iggy."

"I love you too, Nudge." Iggy smiled and put his hand on Nudge's belly. "And you too, August."

Their they stood happier then ever...


	12. Chapter 12

Iggy woke up the next morning with his arms wrapped around Nudge and her head on his chest. He smiled and pulled her closer. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled dazily up at Iggy.

"Good morning beautiful." Iggy smiled down at her and reached down to kiss her. Suddenly he felt a much softer younger Nudge under his lips. He frowned and wondered if Nudge had been using a lot of moisturizer lately.

"Iggy, am I that bad?" she giggled. "Its only our first date after all." Then a wave of realization hit him, hard. He was back in time! Must be a new power, he would have to tell Max about this. Now if only he could get back to the future…and just like that he felt a sudden jolt and Nudge's lips were on his and he felt her head. It was the present version of Nudge.

"Whoa." He breathed.

"Now I know I'm a good kisser but I guess you liked that one a lot, huh?" Nudge teased him.

"No I liked your kiss but I think I just went back in time." Iggy said stunned.

"Wow! Iggy that is so cool maybe if u hold my hand you could take me with you? Do you think you could?" Nudge had gained a little more control over her talking but it was still a bit bad.

"Yes beautiful of course I can." Iggy laughed and grabbed her hand, he thought of the day he proposed to her and screwed up his face in concentration. He felt a slight jolt and they were there. He could hear his past self getting down on one knee. His hand tightened around Nudge's.

"Do you see it Nudge?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she breathed. "And here I thought I'd never be able to relive the best moment of my life. This is amazing Ig, let's get back and tell the others." He felt her smile under his touch.

"One minute baby, I want to kiss you here." Iggy lifted her lips up to his and felt her soft lips against his with a loving caressing feeling…

"Whoa really? Awesome Ig!" the Gasman said surprised.

"Okay, so Iggy, Nudge, and I all have powers." Max looked around at the Flock and noticed Angel was missing. "Angel?" Everyone's head turned to Angel who suddenly was gone. "Angel?!" Max called. Suddenly Angel appeared looking shocked.

"I just entered Fang's body." Angel said still in shock. Everyone stared at Angel in shock and Fang was rubbing his head.

"Whoa. Can you still transform?" Total asked. Suddenly Angel turned into a Max clone. "Yup. Even better now." She winked at Max.

"Okay sweetie but I don't really want to have a clone so do you think you could…" Max said politely. Then she was Angel again.

"Gazzy, Fang? You got anything?" Max looked at both of them.

"Um Max, I am now going to become a particle of air."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a year!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Maximum Ride! Me own Cara!**

Suddenly Gazzy was gone. Like disappeared completely.

"Gazzy?" Max called out in fear. "Where'd you go?"

Suddenly Max felt a zipping sound right next to her ear…

Then Gazzy was back.

"Wasn't that awesome?!" Gazzy exclaimed enthusiastically. He looked around at the flock. Their mouths were hanging wide open.

"Well….um…wow…that sure was something…" Max replied gaining back some composure,

She glanced at Fang and looked at him expectantly.

Fang looked at Max and sighed. He was going to have to show his power now. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly concentrating on the spot directly behind Max. Then he was there. He grinned a Fang grin and breathed on Max's neck like he used to do when they were young. Max whirled around out of habit and her eyes opened wide.

"You can teleport…" Max spoke to herself slowly, soaking in the information.

"Yup." Fang answered with one word, knowing it would annoy the hell out of Max.

"Okay… Angel. Can we talk?" Max called over to the seventeen year old. Angel had walked away to flirt with some cute guy. "ANGEL!!! NOW!!!"

"Sorry, coming Max." Angel regretfully left the cute guy and walked over to Max.

"I don't want you flirting. We have a mission and you have to stay focused." Max said sternly.

"Look, I know you feel lonely but I know something that will cure that…"

Suddenly, none other than Total pranced into the room.

"What a morning! I get kidnapped by Max… Forced to eat dog food… Back with the kids… I'm lucky I'm still alive!" Total complained.

"TOTAL!!!" Angel rushed over and wrapped him in her arms. "I missed you!"

Total licked Angel happily. The gang was officially back together….


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I have decided to update at least once a week. It will usually be on a Wednesday night. If I update again it'll be on a weekend or a Monday.**

**Disclaimer: JP OWNS ALL! Except for Carrie!**

After everyone finished hugging Total the flock ran over a list of things to do. First, they needed to call home and find out how everyone was doing. Then, they needed supplies for their trip. As in clothes. As in mall. As in Max was going to die,

They called home first.

"Hey sis! Is Carrie there? …. I want to talk to her…. Mhmm ok….Hi sweetie! Mommy misses you! …Mommy will be home soon. Don't worry sweetheart…. Really? Auntie Ella did that? Aw… I love you too! ,///Ok bye honey…Hey El. Is mom there?… Hey mom. How are things?... Really?.... Mhmmm… Wait just a minute! WHO?!! No way in hell is that bastard getting near my daughter!!! You kick him out now! Wait what? …. There's no way that's even possible…. Ok I'll tell them. Give El my love. Bye." Max hung up the phone with confounded expression on her face.

The flock had been hanging on Max's every word and now we're politely waiting for a summary for the phone call. Nudge, of course, was first to speak up.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Umm… Can I have a moment to process this please?" Max thankfully wrapped herself up in a corner.

The flock waited patiently, eating of course.

"Okay first off, Jeb's back." Max stood up and announced.

Immediately a dark, deep growl erupted from Fang's throat.

"He's not getting near our daughter!" Fang angrily stated.

"I know I know. Please let me finish." Fang sat back down clenching his hands into fists. "He brought someone with him…"

WHO?! Angel's thought was like someone had yelled into Max's year.

"Ow! Please Angel, not so loud." Max winced. "The person Jeb brought with him is none other than…Ari." Max announced.

**A/N: Thinking on updating tomorrow. TTYL! Love Forever, Sarah Smallz. P.S. Not much inspiration at the moment. Next chapters will be longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ari looked out over the water at the back of the Martinez's house. Jeb and Dr. Martinez were going at it in the house. He skipped a rock over the water. He was eighteen years old. Most kids his age were going off to college. What was he doing? Getting dragged around by his neglecting father. He smiled slightly at the thought of Max. He could picture what'd she do when she saw him.

She'd put her hands on her hips and say, "What is this, like the fifth time you've come back to life? How many lives do you have?" He wasn't out for revenge against her. He never had been. He would visit her for one simple reason: to help her out of the mess Jeb had once again asked her to clean up for him.

He thought about the many years he had lived incognito. Jeb had kept his new life quiet. Now he was here, at Max's house.

Life was full of surprises. He shook his head. What a day it had been. First he had been woken up by an annoyingly enthusiastic dad and told to get his butt out of bed and get dressed. Today was the end of his secret life. He had flown with his dad to Max's house.

There he discovered he was an uncle. Little Carrie, his niece, was beautiful. He instantly loved her. She was so cute! Dr. Martinez had told her to call him 'Uncle Ari'. It made Ari feel so good to hear that. Max was probably about 25 by now. He wanted to see her so badly.

Thinking about how much he wanted to see her, he remembered he had wings. _What the hell am I still doing here?_ he thought. He popped out his remodeled wings, they looked almost like Max's now, and with one swift push he was up in the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey peeps! Thought I'd update at least once this weekend. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JP does own Maximum Ride and all associated characters…. BUT I OWN CARRIE!**

"ARI?!" The flock cried out at once. The hotel manager glared at them.

"Yeah." Max said simply.

"But he's dead…" Fang, bewildered, stated.

"Yes well, what is this, like the fifth time he's come back alive? I don't see how you all are not surprised! Seriously people! It's simple! Ari is destined to come back to life and haunt us. Do you think he's on our side again? I hope so. He wasn't that bad at all, really Fang! I think if you actually got to know him, you'd like him a lot." Iggy quickly covered Nudge's mouth while she shut up. "Sorry I lose control sometimes."

"It's ok, Nudge." Max sighed. She looked at Fang. He looked so worn out. "Fang maybe we should eat."

Fang nodded and they all checked out of the hotel. They exited the doors and ran to the nearest McDonald's. As soon as they got in you could practically hear their mouths watering, You could hear the sizzle of grease on a frying pan, and smell the scrumptious bacon.

"Alright, 4 deluxe breakfast platters, 2 milkshakes, and 3 Egg McMuffins." Max ordered.

"Big crowd to feed?" the cashier smiled.

"You could say that." Max sighed and handed her Maximum Ride credit card to him. "The 5 people behind me are using the same card just so you know."

The cashier looked behind Max and was astonished to see that many people were going to use the same card.

"Your order is number 26." He said shakily, handing her a receipt.

Once everyone had ordered and they all finally got the food, the flock wolfed down every morsel in sight. People stared but they didn't care. The propped their trays on the garbage cans and ditched the place. _Just like old times… _Max thought.

Fang was very content. That had been all he needed after the huge news. Ari coming back was a confusing thought for him. He wanted to be happy, Max hadn't seen her brother for 11 years. But at the same time, it brought him down. What was he going to do when Ari actually got here?

Max noticed Fang was deep in thought and let her husband contemplate. She knew he was thinking about Ari and didn't want to aggravate him.

"Alright guys, lets…. OW!" Max grabbed her head in agony.

Fang immediately was at her side. He had probably teleported there but he didn't even notice. He held Max and tried to help the pain.

_Are you getting back into routine, Max? _the awful voice entered her mind.

_If you mean having a voice in my head again, then yeah! I'm definitely back in routine! _Max viciously thought back.

_Ari's coming. He's almost here. But he's different then you remember him. _the Voice seemed to feel the need to warn her.

_What is that supposed to mean?! Stop reading those stupid Hallmark cards and get out of my freaking head! _Max yelled in her head, frustrated. But the pain had disappeared and the Voice was gone.

"The Voice?" Fang murmured in her ear. Max nodded pathetically.

"Alright guys. Ari is coming. Apparently 'he's different than I remember him.' Whatever that's supposed to mean." Max announced.

"Same old Max." came a voice from behind her.


End file.
